1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart watch, a control method thereof, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having computer program recorded thereon, and a system for providing convenience to customer, and particularly, to seller glasses product preference of a user, control method thereof, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having computer program recorded thereon, and a system for providing convenience to customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entering 2000's, the market of terminals increasingly requiring mobility and capable of connecting with the internet such as a smart phone has greatly grown with correspondence of technical development and an increase in demand by users.
In tandem of the marketability, smart phones are increasingly popularized, and an increase in size of smart phones has increased a demand for another terminal making it possible to check contents on a smart phone even without taking the smart phone out of a pocket or a bag.
A smart watch has been actively studied and developed as a wearable terminal that can satisfy the demand in the market.
A smart watch can be put on a wrist, similar to common watches, and can display contents in cooperation with or independently from a smart phone, in addition to showing time.
Meanwhile, it has been recently attempt to apply a smart watch to various industries with technical development. Accordingly, study and development for applying wearable display devices to various industries and services have been required.